


Convenience

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Dipper is having nightmares, and has been since he was thirteen or fourteen, one day one of his dreams has a voice that says "You're mine.", the next night Dipper finds out that it wasn't who he thought it was and now he has a human Bill Cipher living in the shack, attempting to help out, and sleeping in his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idk really. I believe I'll update like once every week or so.

The day had just started. The mystery shack was stuffy, it was a very hot summer's day.

Dipper and Mabel, now in their twenties, had come to Gravity Falls for the summer again, this time just out of college. Mabel majoring in fashion, Dipper majoring in history, writing, and some theorist type stuff. Stan had basically left the shop to them and was in Vegas or Hawaii or someplace, Soos was in some other country studying for something or the other, and Wendy had taken over the family business. So, the twins were alone, except for the frequent visits of Candy, Grenda, and sometimes, Pacifica. Mabel had taken Stan's old room, and Dipper had the attic. "Well, since the shop's ours now, we should probably open it." Mabel said giddily as she poured some iced coffee into a mason jar. "Of course, can't forget to open up." Dipper replied, walking to the door. "First we need to decorate!" Mabel exclaimed, already taking out painting supplies and other things. "Okay, how are we going to do that?" Dipper asked. "Well, we'll need to fix the place up, you know, maybe get a new sign, paint the outside of the shack, then we'll clean up in here." she decided. dipper nodded. "I'll get to work on the sign, you start painting." Dipper said, going outside and taking in the shack, estimating the wood he would need for the sign. He decided he'd make it the same as it was before... just new. He nodded to himself, satisfied, and walked into town to buy the wood.

When he walked up the pavement that led to the shack, it was already painted a third of the way. Dipper, to say the least, was impressed. Until he saw Candy and Grenda on the other side of the shack. He nodded to them and waved before going to cut the wood into shapes for the sign. When he was finished with both the cutting and the painting, Mabel and her friends were almost half way done with the painting, which was, thankfully, a suitable wood-like color. Dipper went inside and climbed to the roof, grabbing a hammer and some nails and other tools along the way. He set his supplies down, grabbed the 'M' and got to work.

About two hour later he trudged back down the steps, sweaty and callused, his hair sticking to his forehead. he walked into the kitchen very slowly and sat at the table next to his sister, who gave him a glass of cold lemonade. He nodded in thanks and sipped it form the crazy straw. "We can open tomorrow." Dipper half groaned, half yawned "I'm going to take a nap or something... maybe take a shower." He trudged back up the steps, went into his attic room, and grabbed some clean clothes-those being boxers and a tee shirt- then walked out of the room and into the bathroom. He turned the knobs of the shower, feeling the water to make sure it was the right temperature, peeled off his sweat-soaked clothing, and stepped into the running water, letting the lukewarmness of it wash away the sweat and cool him down a bit. He washed his hair and body lazily, rinsed the suds off, and stood for a good ten minutes not doing anything. He turned the knobs and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around himself, dried his hair and body, slipped on his boxers and the clean shirt, then walked out of the bathroom and back into his bedroom. He collapsed onto the bed, landing face first on the pillow and crushing his nose slightly. He rolled over so the pillow wouldn't suffocate him and closed his eyes.

_Dreams shall be italicized, friends._

_He was in the woods, he knew that. But this time the woods were darker. More sinister, if you will. He was walking, calmly at first, then nervously, and finally panicked. The trees were watching him, or so he felt. He came to an abrupt stop in the middle, by a fallen tree. He fell to his knees, hid his face, and screamed. He didn't exactly know why he was screaming, but he was screaming and he knew that the screaming was not pleasant. He stopped, thinking he heard a crunch of the leaves behind him. He turned his head to see a squirrel, innocent enough, you'd think. That is, until it opened it's mouth. Six rows of razor sharp teeth and wide enough to eat him whole. He ran, the woods becoming increasingly darker, eyes starting to glow on the trees' branches, his breath quickening, his heart pounding. And finally... nothing. Nothing but the sinister silence that is the woods at nightfall. Nothing but the low whisper of a voice he though he knew, chanting over and over "You're mine." Not a thing. His eyes rolled backwards and he collapsed, hitting his head on a tree in the process and efficiently knocking himself out. He awoke with a scream, muffled by the blankets that had been somehow thrown over his face._

He sat upright and looked around his room, feeling cold sweats on his back. He looked at the clock, 6 a.m. Early, but not too early to wake up. He rubbed his face and stood from the bed, going to the door. He trudged down the steps into the TV room and turned on some old horror movie. He watched that mindlessly for about an hour before he decided he was hungry. He melted off of the couch and walked into the kitchen, getting a bowl and a box of extra sugary cereal from different cabinets, filling the bowl with the cereal. He filled the bowl with milk and sat at the table.

Mabel walked down the stairs to find Dipper staring into an empty cereal bowl. "Uh, hey Dips, what's up?" she asked, sitting across from him. "I think... I think I saw Bill... or not actually saw, but I think he was in a dream." Dipper said, face I his hands. "Come on bro bro, you're just being paranoid. Today is the day we open shop!" Mabel exclaimed, trying to lighten the mood. "Yeah, yeah. It's opening day. Let's get to opening, then!" Dipper said, suddenly in a better mood. Mabel got the scissors and some red ribbon, taped the ribbon to each side of the door, gave part of the scissor handle to Dipper and said "On three, we cut."

"One,"

"Two,"

"Three," they cut the just taped on ribbon and high-fived. "Okay, now we just have to wait for people to show up." Mabel said. "Does anyone actually know that we're open?" Dipper asked. "Hmm. No, didn't think about that. Maybe we should make flyers or posters!" Dipper nodded. "Get the supplies, I'll help you."

They spent about two hours making posters and flyers that said "Mystery Shack, Opened." in big red bolded letters, with glitter all over them to make them more interesting. They walked, somewhat happily, into town and started hanging the posters, and handing out the flyers. They ran into Wendy along the way. "Whoa, dudes!' she exclaimed, then pulled them in for an awkward three person hug. "When'd you dorks get here?" she asked. "Yesterday." Mabel said. "How've you been?" Wendy asked. "Oh, you know, tired." Dipper replied. Wendy nodded "We totally redid the shack!" Mabel exclaimed, "You should come see it!" she thrust a glittery flyer into Wendy's hands. She rubbed the back of her neck "Uh, yeah, guys, about that... I need to go actually, I'm just in town to get some supplied for the shop. Sorry." she walked off. "Oh, okay then." Mabel said and they walked into Lazy Susan's diner. Mabel put a stack of the flyers on the counter and hung a poster on the wall beside a free pancake ad. "Well," Dipper said as they walked home "Hopefully we'll get some customers."


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, but I'm not going to give chapter summaries, because, if you hadn't realized from the story summary, I suck at giving summaries. Also I'm sorry about the shortness of all of these chapters. (I lied, by the way, this is sooner than I expected to post this.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so first off, thanks for the Kudos. Second, I may or may not need someone to write some smut scenes later on in the book, so if anybody wants to do that if they could just send me an example of what they would write in my ask on Tumblr with your name on this site, I'll get back to you if you want to write it. You could also leave a comment or something.
> 
> My Tumblr: http://oohhlookacupcake.tumblr.com/

The first day the were opened, they got one customer. That guy just looked at a skull prop for like an hour before leaving. Mabel made spaghetti for dinner that night and they talked belatedly about how they were going to pay for the shack if nobody came to buy stuff. "C'mon, have some hope, Dips, people will come tomorrow." Mabel had said, always taking the optimist's route. "Okay, yeah, maybe." Dipper sighed, putting his plate in the sink and dragged himself up the stairs into the attic room and took out his laptop. He typed his dream into some psychic dream reader thing and tried to get some meaning from it.

All that really came up was a bunch of useless crap about admirers and possessive friends, things of the like. All completely useless. He decided to consult the journal, and his many, many other books about the supernatural he had found over the years. He tried to find something, anything, about what his dream might have meant, but found nothing, or, at least, close to nothing. Maybe Mabel was right, maybe he was being paranoid. It wouldn't be the first time. He lay his head on his desk, using his arms as a form of cushion, and groaned. He was tired- three hours had already passed, though he hadn't noticed- but he didn't want to go to sleep if whatever was in his head came back.

 

_It was black. That's all he knew. Black, with a bench in the middle. He sat on the bench, elbows resting on his knees, face in his hands. The familiar voice of a floating triangle, that sounded nothing like the voice in his previous dream, to be completely honest, greeted him "Hello Pine Tree! Fancy seeing you here." the triangle floated into view. "What do you want, Bill. You already gave me a nightmare last night, so why exactly did you decide to show up in person." A look of confusion, somehow, passed over the triangle's face. "What're you talking about, Pine Tree? I just started messing with you today." Dipper scrunched his eyebrows together "What? But I just had a dream last night..." he cut himself off, getting lost in thought. "A dream about what? What are you talking about, Pine Tree?" the demon said, tiny hands on his... er, waist I suppose. "I had a dream that I was in the woods and this voice said 'You're mine' I thought it was you..." he trailed off again. "What? What!" the demon exclaimed, then mumbled "No, this can't be happening, damn it, I have dibs on you. They can't take you, damn it." Dipper raised his eyebrows in slight confusion, slight amusement, slight fear. Bill snapped back into his usual state, then decided to propose a deal. "Alright, Pine Tree, I propose a deal." he said, being vague. "What deal might that be?" the brunette asked. 'I get a human body, of my own making, of course, and you are rid of every nightmare you will ever have." Bill said. "How is the body of your own making?" Dipper asked. Bill huffed, then morphed into a tall -at least six foot, maybe more- blonde, slightly tan skinned, yellow eyed, oddly attractive looking human. "I-I..." Dipper stuttered. 'Is it a deal or no?" the now human looking Bill said, his voice had lost its demonic effect. "I... I suppose.... no funny business." Dipper said, wanting badly to get more than four hours of sleep. (He'd been having constant nightmares since he was about fourteen.) The blonde nodded, "Of course, Pine Tree, I just have to be able to live in the shack and share your attic."_

_"Only if you help out with the shop."_

_"Fine. So, is it a deal then?" The demon raised an eyebrow, his yellow eyes flashing blue and flames engulfing his hand, "Okay, but... no powers unless absolutely positively necessary." Dipper said, stalling. "fine, fine. Deal?"_

_"Deal." dipper stuck his hand out and shook the demon's._

He awoke with a jolt and a lot going through his head. He looked at the clock on his bedside table to see that it was seven in the morning. He groaned and walked down the stairs, filled with an odd amount of energy. He made pancakes with some bacon for his breakfast, saving some extra for when Mabel woke up, and sat at the table, eating the food.

His eating was interrupted by a knock on the door ten minutes later. "Ugh, why is there someone knocking, the sign says closed." he walked to the door anyway and opened it. What he saw was something he had almost forgotten about already, and his breath hitched in his throat at the sight of the tall, freckled blonde haired demon standing before him wearing a white button up with a bowtie under a yellow sweater with black jeans and a pair of black shoes. "Hey there, Pine Tree, didn't forget our deal, now, did you?"

"Almost."

"I am offended, Pines, now, there is a hallow feeling in my stomach. What does that mean?" Bill asked. Dipper pinched the bridge of his nose "It means you're hungry, Bill." he said, going into the kitchen and making some more pancakes. Bill takes a seat at the table and stares at the scenery around him. Dipper slides the plate of pancakes to Bill. He looked up at the brunette. a look of confusion spreading across his features. "Oh my god, please tell me you know how to eat." Dipper groaned. "I know how to eat... generally. Last time I did it was... a really, _really_ long time ago." Dipper nodded and sighed, deciding to clean the dishes while the blonde ate. He heard footsteps coming down the hall and looked to see Mabel in the door of the kitchen/dining room. "Hey Mabel, There're pancakes on the stove if you want breakfast." Dipper said, hands enveloped in warm, soapy water. Mabel nodded, then pointed "Who's that?" she asked. Dipper rubbed the back of his neck, getting some soap on it, and replied "Uh... that's Bill Cipher. Like triangle Bill Cipher. I may or may not have made a deal with him yesterday in a dream that had something to do with my dreams and his coming here in a human body and living here, whilst, for some reason, sleeping in the attic." he said that in one breath. "I... what?" Mabel asked, then a look of realization crossed her face "Oh, oh, okay." she said, surprisingly okay with the idea of a used to be enemy living in their house. "Just one question though, are you guys going to share a bed, or are you going to make him sleep on the floor, because we don't have extra money for a new bed right now." Mabel questioned. A sudden rush of realization dawned on Dipper. "Uh..." he trailed off. Bill didn't say anything, but continued to concentrate on getting his pancakes onto his fork, a look of utter concentration relevant on his face. "I dunno... I suppose he could uh, we could bring uh, some like, couch cushions up there...?"

"Oh, come on Dips, you can share a bed until we can afford a new one. It'll only be like a week or something." Dipper nodded and went back to the dishes.

The day at the shop went by extremely slowly. Only two people actually bought something, and the rest were just looking at things, asking Dipper to get things from shelves just to put them back again. They had put Bill in control of the register, feeling as if that was the only thing the man wouldn't mess up. But, of course, the demon _did_ mess that up, by accidentally smashing it when it wouldn't open. "Bill! What the hell, you don't just _smash_ cash registers!" Dipper exclaimed, walked quickly over to the counter "It wouldn't open." The blonde said, shrugging. "It wouldn't open- it wouldn't, Bill, you don't just smash registers because they won't open, there is a button for that." Dipper said, pinching the bridge of his nose and pointing to the button in question. "Oh... oops." Bill said, a bit belatedly.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is terrible, I believe, but there's a lot in it. It's also the longest one I've written, I think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still need that smut author, though not yet.
> 
> Tumblr: oohhlookacupcake.tumblr.com/

Dipper woke up the next morning feeling surprisingly not tired, and with Bill practically on top of him, his arms wrapped around Dipper's torso, legs tangled together. To say the least it was awkward, but hey, you move unconsciously when you sleep. Dipper tried to get the blonde to let go of him to no avail. He resorted to trying to roll away form the demon, but Bill only tightened his grip. Dipper groaned, loudly to make sure Bill heard him, and covered his face with his hands. He lay there for what felt like an hour, but was really only ten minutes, when Bill opened his eyes and literally rolled off of the bed. Dipper sat up, looking at the demon on the floor, trying to stifle a laugh. "Don't even speak, Pine Tree." Bill said, then dragged himself over to where he had thrown his outfit from the day before. "I should probably get more clothes..." He mumbled, but didn't put any clothes on. "We can take you to the mall today, shop's closed on Sunday's." Dipper said, putting his feet on the floor and going out the door and down the stairs, not bothering to change into clothes that were not a tee shirt and boxers. He heard a clank in the kitchen "Mabel?" he asked, voice muffled by a yawn. "No." he heard a female voice that sounded a lot like Pacifica's. He was suddenly regretting not putting pants on. He walked into the kitchen to see none other than the blonde who had been the havoc of his and Mabel's lives ten years prior. She had cut her hair, and it was now in a bob-type style. "Hello, Dipper. I made eggs." she said, as if this was completely normal, which, unfortunately, it was and had been for three years, and Dipper should have been expecting this. "Okay, scrambled or fried?" he asked, sitting at the table, no longer that bothered about not having put pants on. "Scrambled." she answered. He heard footsteps going down the stairs, the a muffled "Ow," and a few select swear words. Dipper face-palmed and stood from his chair, walking to the steps to check on Bill. The blonde was sitting on the second to last step, holding his foot. "I thought you liked pain." Dipper said. "I did, I do." Bill replied, standing up, "It's just this human body reaction thing." Dipper nodded and walked back into the kitchen, sitting in his previously sat in chair. A plate was in front of him. "Who was that and why was he in your attic?" Pacifica asked. "Uh... that was Bill, and he was in the attic because he is sleeping in my room for the time being." Dipper answered. "Oh, is he your boyfriend?" she asked, as if it were a normal thing to ask, which it was, or, if not normal, acceptable. "No, we aren't dating." Dipper replied as the demon walked into the room, stumbling slightly, wearing a pair of Dipper's pajama pants and an old tee shirt. "He's cute," Pacifica said "Your sure he's not your boyfriend?"

"I'm sure." he said, just as Dipper sat next to him and tugged on his arm. He turned to face the freckle faced man, or at least he was pretty sure he qualified as a man, he hadn't asked yet. "Yes?" Bill pointed to the food. "What's that?" he asked. "Scrambled eggs. It's breakfast."

"And in the mug?" Bill grabbed the mug and brought it to his lips, taking a sip. "Eugh, that's terrible!" he exclaimed, making a face. "That's coffee and the only reason it's terrible is because there isn't cream and sugar in it yet."

"Can you make it not terrible?" Dipper sighed and shuffled over to the fridge, passed an eyebrow raised Pacifica, grabbed the creamer, which was French Vanilla, and a jar of sugar. He poured creamer and a few spoonfuls of sugar into the coffee, stirred it, and presented it to Bill. The demon took the mug and sipped, his lips curled into a smile. "Oooh, I like this!" he said, and gulped the rest of Dipper's coffee down. he made himself a new mug. "We aren't dating." He said as he walked by an amused looking Pacifica for the second time. "Who isn't dating? you aren't allowed to date, Pine Tree, you're mine." Bill said, "Also, can you make me more of that coffee concoction?" Dipper sighed and made Bill another mug of coffee, putting just as much cream and sugar into it as he did before.

Mabel walked into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes. "I like your new hair.' Pacifica said, sliding a plate of eggs to her when she sat down. Dipper looked to see that most of Mabel's hair had been cut off- probably by her- and was now in a pixie-cut like hairstyle. It was nice. "Thanks, Pacifica, also for breakfast."

"When'd you cut it?" Dipper asked. "Last night, about... midnight."

"It's a good look."

"Thanks, Dip-Dip"

"Coffee is good." The demon said, while sipping coffee, which muffled his voice and made it sound bubbly. Mabel laughed, which made Dipper laugh, which then made Pacifica laugh, which the made the freckled blonde give everyone a confused look. "Oh, I almost forgot, Bill needs clothes." Dipper said, suddenly moving his arms in some odd motion and almost knocking his coffee over. "Alrighty then, the shop's closed so we'll go later" Mabel said and shoved some eggs into her mouth, "Pacifica, can you drive? All we have right now is the old golf cart because student loans are vial, evil things when you have to pay them off."

"Sure, why not. I need to get some new bras anyway." She replied.

An hour later they were watching some useless morning cartoons on the old box television set. "What is this misogyny!?" Bill exclaimed, frustrated at some sexist remark in a cartoon. (I believe that Bill would like all people to be treated equally, all that jazz, except for when he hates them or some shit like that.) "It's terrible script writing of a most likely sexist, white, heterosexual male in his fifties or something, who wants to implant sexism and racism into the brains of children." Mabel replied, shaking her hands as she had just painted her nails. "Well that person, whoever they are, is stupid and deserves to be slapped with an uprooted pine tree with the prickles pointed at their face."

"I agree."

It was silent. "I'm thirsty. Pine Tree, make me more of that coffee thing." Bill said. Dipper groaned and stretched kind of awkwardly before getting up and dramatically trudging into the kitchen. The sound of water and cabinets opening was heard, and he came out with nothing in his hand. "Where's my coffee?" Bill said, an upset expression on his face. "It's being made, Bill." Dipper said and sat back where he had been sitting before. Bill sprawled himself over Dipper's lap and groaned "I want it now though..."

"That's nice."

"You realize, that, if not bound by the deal, I could very well pulverize your entire face right now, correct?"

"Yeah, but you are bound by the deal, and therefore you can't. Also, get off of me, it's uncomfortable."

"Nah, i'm perfectly comfortable where I am, Pine Tree."

Dipper groaned. "I... uh, need to make your coffee."

"You just started it, dip-shit." Bill laughed "Heh, dip-shit. It has part of your name in it." he let out a fit of giggles. Dipper looked at him, a confused expression taking over his features. The giggling died down in a few seconds and the blonde demon took to staring at the ceiling.

There was a knock on the door and Candy and Grenda walked into the TV room. Candy looked at Dipper skeptically, seeing the freckle faced demon sprawled across his lap. "This is completely normal." Dipper said. Candy shrugged and sat on the floor next to where Grenda had placed herself. Grenda handed everyone a card. "What's this?" Mabel asked.

"I'm getting married!" Grenda replied, excitement relevant in her deep voice. Mabel jumped up and squealed, Pacifica just had a smile on her face, and Candy was jumping with Grenda and Mabel in a circle. "When's the wedding!?" Mabel exclaimed. "Next month!"

"Who's the groom!"

"Remember that guy Ezaz? Who we met at a party a few years ago? It's him!"

"Oh my gosh that's fantastic!"

"I know right!" Grenda exclaimed, then "You and Pacifica are the bridesmaids, by the way, if it's convenient that is." More squealing occurred, this time joined by Pacifica. Once that died down, Bill looked at Dipper "Is the coffee done yet?" he asked. "Oh, shit. Bill, get up." Dipper said, then half ran, half skidded into the kitchen to check the coffee, which, thankfully, was not burnt or damaged in anyway. He made Bill a mug of coffee, carried it carefully into the TV room, and handed it to Bill. The blonde sat up and drank from the mug, holding it with both hands, a smile relevant on his face.

They were at the mall, the girls were getting their dresses for the wedding with Grenda, and Dipper was with Bill in the sweater section of some store he didn't bother to read the name of. Bill was staring thoughtfully at the wrack of sweaters before him. He put his hand out and grabbed one black, one yellow, and one blue sweater, then went and grabbed a couple of various collared button ups, and a black bow tie. He shoved the clothes into Dipper's hands, then went to the changing room to try on the various pairs of slim fitting jeans he had chosen, all of them being either black or some shade of black. He shoved what he had chosen into Dipper's hands and Dipper walked to the checkout area with a huff. He paid for what he had put on the counter, then dragged Bill to find his sister and her friends.

He found them at the smoothie store. "What happened to dresses?" he asked after taking the two smoothies his sister had given him and handing one to Bill. "Oh, we had to pre-order them or something, they won't come until next week." Candy replied. "Oh. Okay. Bill, you drink it out of the straw." He said, flicking the straw on the demon's drink. He did not drink from the straw.

"Well, now that that's done, let's go home so we can mindlessly watch television for the rest of the day." Mabel said, slurping the last of her smoothie. "Alright,I can deal with that." Dipper said, throwing the remainder of his smoothie away.

They piled into Pacifica's car.

They watched cheesy horror movies with popcorn and soda, then, as nobody wanted to go home, made the TV room into a proper sleepover setting. That meaning a blanket fort and a lot of pillows.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god this is so short and ugh. I have writers block right now, so I own't be updating for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. Writers block, sorry. Anyway, I still need that smut writer, if you want to do it message me a draft of some of your writing or something and I'll get back to you sooner than later.
> 
> Tumblr: oohhlookacupcake.tumblr.com/

Dipper woke up to see that the blanket fort had fallen over them. He sighed and crawled out of it, careful not to wake anyone. He turned the TV off, and started getting ready to open up shop. He put a pot of coffee on for Bill and went to the shop to clean it up a bit.

He re-positioned a snow globe in order to make it perfectly evenly lined up with the others, then started on the hat rack, rearranging them so they didn't look as if they had been run over by a small horse. He walked back into the kitchen to make breakfast. He made himself a cup of coffee and started on making pancakes.

Mabel walked into the kitchen, yawning and stretching at the same time. "Pancakes." Dipper said. "Mm, what kind?" she asked. "Chocolate chip, also I think I may have spilled some m&ms in the batter, I don't know though." 

"Alright. Hurry up and make them!" Mabel exclaimed. "Alright, alright, geez." Dipper said and poured a circle of batter into the frying pan. He hummed some unknown tune to himself and sipped his coffee, reading some random, useless things in the newspaper of Gravity Falls. Grenda trudged into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes and yawning. "What's for breakfast?" she yawned. "Pancakes." Mabel answered. "Yum." she replied and sat at the table.

"Diiipppeeerrr..." Dipper heard the now familiar voice of the blonde demon. "What?" he called from the kitchen. "I want food, I think. Coffee." Bill groaned, his voice muffled by something. "Fine." Dipper replied, "Come here, I'm going to show you how to make coffee." He heard Bill groan and the shuffling of feet, and possibly the sound of tripping.

"Why doesn't he know how to make coffee?" Grenda asked Mabel. "Uh, it's a long story..." she replied, even though it wasn't. "We have more than an hour." Grenda said, then cleared her throat. "Well," Mabel said, and explained what had happened. "Dipper made a deal with Dipper, now he's living here and doesn't really know how to do human things because he's a dream demon, and the reason he's living here is something he didn't tell us, so you'll have to ask him." Dipper looked over his shoulder "Though that is not advisable." he said. Bill stumbled into the kitchen. "Why are you so stumble-y?" Mabel asked. "Don't question me, Shooting Star. It's the human body, I'm still getting used to it." Bill replied, then walked over to Dipper, who was biting his the inside of his cheek to hide a smile. "Show me how to make this god-blessed drink called coffee, Pine Tree." Dipper nodded. "Right, so basically you fill this up with water, but I normally wake up earlier than everyone, so I'll do that most of the time. You pour the drink into a mug, then you put in the creamer, and then you add the sugar." Dipper explained while physically going through the process. Bill watched, seemingly, intently, his eyes glued to what Dipper's hands were doing, how his fingers moved, how he held the mug... His eyes snapped back up to Dipper's face when the boy stopped talking. He nodded, successfully covering up that he hadn't really payed attention and only got bits and pieces. "Okay, now I don't have to make you coffee everyday for the rest of my natural life."

Pacific left, as did Candy and Grenda, though they would probably be back later that day. Dipper flipped the sign in the window to 'Open' while Mabel started setting up the register.

They waited.

And they waited.

Nobody came, even though they had given out the flyers. Though, Dipper supposed they shouldn't expect tourists until later this month as it was still the beginning of summer. He voiced this to Mabel, who answered with a "patooi." (Pah too-ee). They lounged around in the 'Employees Only' room, watching the crappy channels that came on the boxed TV. Bill complained constantly about having nothing to do and repeatedly poked both Mabel and Dipper.

A noise sounded in the shack, the sound of the door opening. Dipper and MAbel ran into the gift shop and Bill trailed behind them. "Hello and welcome to the Mystery Shack. Our names are Mabel and Dipper Pines and we are currently the owner of the Shack. How may we help you?" Dipper asked the teenaged looking boy with brown hair. "Oh, uh, I was just looking around. I have to be back at school in twenty minutes." the boy said. "Oh, okay. Anything interst you?" Mabel asked. Bill walked toward the boy and leaned down, seemingly examining him. The boy backed away slightly. "Well, you gonna buy something, kid?" the blonde haired demon asked. The boy nodded, slowly as if he were scared. Which, he probably was. "Um.. I'll just, uh buy that um, that thing behind you." he said, pointing to a lizard looking thing behind Dipper. Bill nodded, took the lizard thing, took it to the register and waited for the boy to come over. He looked at the price on the lizard, "That'll be five dollars." he said, holding his hand out. The boy shoved a five into his hand and Bill gave him the lizard, then put the cash into the register. The boy backed out of the shop. Dipper turned angrily to Bill and Mabel glared at him. "What?" he asked innocently. "Bill, you are not supposed to scare the customers." Dipper said as calmly as he could. "Yeah! Especially if their just kids."

"Shooting Star, I scared you more than that when you were younger than the kid."

"That's different! We knew what was going on. That kid probably knows nothing about the supernatural at all besides the idiotic _shit_ written in fantasy novels to give some sort of pleasure to teenagers." Dipper said, his teeth gritted."Whoa, whoa, Pine Tree, he bought something didn't he?" Bill said, laughing a bit. "Yes, but that isn't the point!"

"Well, then. What is the _point?"_  


"Not scaring customers is the point, you insolent idiotic-" He was cut off by the door shutting. Mabel had left, not wanting to be around the arguing. "Insolent, idiotic what, Pine Tree?' Bill asked, a smile playing at his lips. Dipper groaned, "Nothing, just... do something useful. Please." The demon shrugged. "Fine, but you have to make me another mug of coffee." Dipper sputtered, surprised that Bill had so easily let the argument down "You din't pay attention, did you?" he asked, groaning. "Nope." Bill replied, popping the'P'. "Fine, just sweep or something." Dipper said, retreating into the kitchen.

Mabel had decided to take a walk through the woods. She knew them almost by heart as she had traveled them with Dipper as they were kids, and they calmed her somehow now. She stepped over stray branches, walked around rocks when needed, and generally avoided the gnomes. She came to a path she hadn't noticed before, it seemed relatively new, though it was overgrown with ivy and grass. She looked around, and deeming it safe enough, walked down the path. She walked a while until she came to a big oak tree in the middle of the path. The oak tree, though it seemed normal to the average eye, made her feel uneasy. And, though she knew she should go back, growing up with Dipper had its ... perks, sort of. She moved closer to examine the tree.

_You are going to believe in it and you are going to suffer._

The voice echoed through he mind, the formation of a shooting star forming on the tree. She backed away from the tree, turned and ran.

Back at the shack Bill was sweeping, though something tugged at the back of his mind. Something was wrong, he knew it, but he couldn't find out what because of the stupid deal. The stupid deal. The one that allowed him to get closer to his Pine Tree, the one that took away his powers, the one that was making him _so confused._  


Mabel walked into the shack calmly, as if nothing had happened, as if she was okay. Dipper was lounging on the chair, a mug of coffee in both of his hands, watching reruns of _Ducktective._ Mabel walked into the room, took a seat in the purple, covered in glitter glue, beanbag, and watched the show.


End file.
